Hetalia-I Fell Off a Cliff and Find Myself WHERE!
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: Sarah Readly grew up in a small town with no friends and a family that almost never talked to her, because of that fateful day at graduation Now she's 16 and in her Sophomore year of high school, just trying to get through the day. Until she fell off a 500 foot cliff and ended up ...Where? With a German man dressed in a military outfit ..Ah shit "(not good at summaries .)
1. Chapter 1

**OC info:**

Name: Sarah

Age: 16

Looks: semi Brown hair and blue eyes, 5'4, and tannish skin.

Family: Parents-Mary and Jake Readly Siblings- Alexa and Dominic Grandfather- Stanly.

Character: She is Very sarcastic and sometimes outgoing, but mostly quiet and is more of a listener then a speaker. Tends to drift off into space and completely forgets the world around her. Hates to be controlled and being told what to do, but she'll listen if it's really necessary. She is very, very smart and knows a lot about history, languages, cultures, and English. Her dream is to see the world and show everyone that she is better than they made her to be.

Like: Coffee, tea, history, literature, books/stories, languages, ice cream, the night, Adventures, Learning, anime/manga, the color sea blue, quiet places to think, the world, kind people, animals, snow/winter, summer (but not the heat) and sunflowers.

Dislikes: mean people, tea (depends on her mood), math, too much noise when she's trying to concentrate, pink and orange, and when it's really hot.

**CH.1**

It was 10 years ago when I made my mind up.

10 years ago that people in my small town branded me an outcast, because of my dreams.

Dreams of travels and worlds beyond this town, or even this large continent.

That fateful day 10 years that drove me to my greatest adventure.

10 years ago

"Erick Fletcher" the women at the podium called. There was a round of applause from the audience as another small toddler grabbed his kindergarten diploma and walked off the stage. He walked towards the principle on his small chubby legs as the older man asked the same question for the thousandth time.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up Erick?"

"I want to be a police officer, just like my dad" smiled the innocent chilled. There was a round of awes and parents talking how sweet and hansom he is.

"Another one of those kids again" scoffed my grandfather from my right side.

"Dad!" hissed my mother over me "Don't talk about the children that way. Their parents are their role models it's only reasonable that they want to be like them."

"It just comes to show you how feeble minded kids are these days" he grumbled again "I mean come on! Where is the excitement?"

"Well Jonny said he wanted to be a dinosaur and twelve other girls a princess" chuckled my dad.

"Jake!" my mother fumed.

"You know what I mean. All that these kids want to be is just the same as the last. A fireman, Police officer, Princess, veterinarian, blah, blah, blah! Doesn't one of them want to travel, or become a writer, or even circle the globe in eighty days like the guy in the book?" A smile broke across my lips. Grandpa was always the adventurous type of man and only slowed once in his life to get married and have kids.

"Sarah Redly" I shot straight out of my seat and began my shaky journey towards the stage. Glancing back I saw my family give reassuring smiles.

One by one my chubby legs climbed the stairs. 'Don't trip, don't trip, and don't trip.' Was the only thought on my mind? In this town if you do something stupid or wrong you would become the laughing stock of all them. And it never leaves you for the rest of your life.

I still remember when an 11 year old girl had stolen some bubble gum from the convenient store. She was branded a thief and never trusted by anyone in town. Even the kids started calling her a sneaky well for nothing fox. I knew there were more names, but my mother never allowed me to hear or learn them.

Grabbing the diploma I gave the lady a small smile. Then made my way towards the principle, to answer that fateful question.

What wrong with this small meaningless question? Later on in life I discovered how judgmental the people in my quiet town. How they would gossip things and tell lies.

I guess that's what you get from a community of 245.

"So what do you want to be Sarah" the principle asked plastering that huge fake grin.

Looking at the huge crowed my heart slammed against my chest. One mistake and I was done for. Maybe I could just say something everyone else already did, or what my mom and dad were.

But then my eyes landed on my grandfather. His deep blue eyes that reflected a life full of adventure and mystery.

A life I wanted to live.

"I-"I started.

'Yes I will tell them the truth. I will show grandpa that I want to see the world and tell my own stories just like he did.

"I want to travel the world!" I said my voice filled with sudden excitement. "I want to leave the town when I become older and visit far off places, and learn of their cultures. I want to meet new people and go were ever the wind takes me just like my grandfather. Then I want to write stories about the far off places!"

Silence…

I suddenly saw the camera in my mother's hand fall with a crash to concrete ground.

"BBBBAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" the crowed blew up into a huge fit of laughter as did the principle and teachers.

All but my family. My father was trying to awaken my stunned mother. My older brother sat confused and dumbstruck. My grandfather on the other hand was smiling, and soon that smile turned to joyful laughter. My fears and embarrassment faded away, for that laugh was when my grandfather was extremely happy, or proud of you.

*after the Graduation—

The drive home was painfully long and quiet. When we came home everyone hoped out of the car and into the house.

"Sarah, Dominic, Alexa….Go to your rooms" said my father as my mother and grandfather walked into the other room. My older brother and sister obeyed without an argument.

I on the other hand walked towards my bedroom door opened it, and then closed it again. Tiptoeing through the hallway I went to the kitchen which was connected by a door to the living room.

"What the hell did you tell her!" screamed my mother from the other room.

"What did I tell her!? She chose to do that herself, and you should not be mad that she wants to do something like that" My grandfather snapped back "she can have her own dreams! Unlike those other children that follow whatever the hell their parents say!"

"Well they are children they should obey everything their parents tell them!"

"Even when it's for them to lie about themselves, just so they can be like everyone else or they will be hated forever! This town is almost as messed up as you are!"

"How am I messed up!? I'm worried that now Sarah is going the laughing stock of the town! She should have just said she wanted to go to college and later BE A MOTHER LIKE I TOLD HER!"

My grandfather fell silent…

"No Masey… You were not afraid of her becoming the laughing stock but being the one mother with an 'odd' chilled. That's what the towns people call children like Sarah hu? Hippies, washouts, losers, a handicap?"

She stayed quiet.

"To me Sarah is a bright and wonderful chilled…..not what those people say about her to you. Can't you see that Masey? Can't you see that the people in this town are just a bunch of hypocrites, with nothing better to do then tell gossips and lies?"

"Stop calling me that…"

"What?"

"I said- STOP CALLING ME MASEY MY NAME IS MARIAN!" she screamed throwing a vase of flowers at my grandfather. Peeking through the crack of the door I saw it had hit the wall next to my grandfather's head.

He did not flinch.

"SARAH IS NOT BRIGHT! SHE IS INSAIN! TO TRAVEL THE WORLD AND NEVER STAY IN ONE PLACE! SHE SHOULD JUST STAY IN THIS TOWN AND GO TO COLLAGE, AND THEN GET MARRIED! HAVE CHILDREN OF HER OWN THEN GET OLD AND DIE WITH HER HUSBAND!"

"That isn't what Sarah wants though."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ON WHAT SARAH WHANTS! IT'S WHAT I WANT AND WHAT PEOPLE IN THIS TOWN THINK IS RIGHT! I WILL NOT BE SHOWN AS AN OUTCAST OR A WEIRDO TO THE WHOLE TOWN BECAUSE OF HER! SHE WILL DO WHAT EVER I SAY!"

"Mommy…" my mother spun around on her heels as my grandfather's eyes grew wide.

"Sarah-honey…..shouldn't you be in bed" was the only thing she said. Taking a step forward she reached her hand towards me. "Come one ill tuck you in."

"No" I whispered taking a step back "only my mommy can tuck me in."

"What do you mean honey? I am your mom" she laughed nervously.

"No you not….. You're a monster" and with that I ran upstairs, into my bedroom and slammed the door. I have never trusted my mother again, and barley even talks to her.

Curled up in my blankets I cried. I'll show them" I sniffed "I'll show them all that I can do it. And that I don't need to be like all of them. *sniff* ill….. Ill…show them *hiccup*"

I decided that night, that I would do anything to just show this town that I was going to follow my dreams and make them reality. Without the help of any of them.

**The present day-**

My alarm blared loudly in my ear.

"Sarah get up! Sarah GET UP!... SARAH GET THE *****ENFER UP" slamming my fist on the alarm I got up into a sitting position. "Yep another day in hell" I sighed sadly.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth right after. Wrapping my hair in the tale I put on a black and red striped shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket over it. I then tugged my skinny jeans on holding the tooth brush by my teeth. Eye liner and light mascara came next. Looking in the mirror I nodded my head and walked out the door.

"Morning Sarah" smiled my brother.

"Guten morgen" I answered back making a cup of coffee. He stopped and quirked and eyebrow.

"It means good morning in German" I sighed placing the cup to my lips.

"Ya cause we all know what that means" grumbled my older sister Alexa. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways I'm gone"

"Alright. But be ready for tonight" I gave my brother a confused look. "You know…..our family dinner tonight…?"

"URGH" I groaned slamming my head against the wall. I freaking hated these 'family outings'.

"Just get over it and be ready" growled my sister "I'm going to work. See ya later."

"And I'll be at school" I sighed grabbing my lunch and walking out the other door. "Bye Dominic. Thanks for lunch"

"Bye enjoys school" he called back. 'Ya right.'

At school!

This morning I had my books knocked over 2 times, slammed into a wall once, called freak and hippie 12 times, and only found slight graphite on my locker and it was only lunch time.

"Wow. It's a new record" I laughed to myself "maybe their finally getting board of me." Stopping I faced the huge army before me.

The cafeteria.

'All right' I sighed in my head 'just walk along the wall. Stay far away from the preps table. Then sneak out the other door and go to the tree to eat.' I repeated this in my head five times before walking.

I stayed close the wall as I agreed, and slunk away when a person passed by me. All seemed well till I came to the prep table.

Now you must be thinking that the whole TV Prep and Jock thing is a lie right? Wrong. At this school it was exactly like that. Both stupid, this towns definition of "beautiful, snobby rich, and supposedly perfect. They also did whatever their parents told them to, and that's not in a good way.

Of course in this story line I'm the geek. The one who doesn't listen to my parents (for very good reasons) besides my father, loves supposedly geeky things like anime/manga, school (and I mean the learning part), things about the world, having high curiosity, and of course the most stupide stereotype. Being the smart one with glasses.

I only wore them when it came to reading but for some reason people thought I was so uncool because I had to wear them. My mom did by me contacts (which I still don't get why) but I denied them just to tick her off.

...now that I think about it, that sounds kind of mean and disrespectful.

"Hey Loser!"

"Seriously" I sighed "why now?"

"Freak! My boyfriend is talking to you" let's make that 13 times without the loser part.

I turned around to be met with Erick Fletcher and his girlfriend Jessica Merryweather (*random Note* sometimes I wonder where the hek these last names come from in my head...) with the other "populars."

"Can't we just skip this today" I said tiredly "I'm not up to deal with you guys today..."

"Oh come on don't be such a bitch." he laughed "I was just wondering if you could help me and my friends with our history and Spanish homework."

"Translation, you want me to do all your work for you" I answered careful not to slap him right there.

"So you understand" he .."purred"... Yep...

I swallowed the vile pushing up my throat painfully and stared. 'He seriously thinks that stupide flirtatious attitude is going to work.

"How bought...no" I turned to continue my walk but a hand grabbed my elbow by surprise.

"Now that's not nice" he snarled in my ear "if you're nice, I'll be nice back"

Glaring at him from the corner of my eyes a spat in Spanish venomously " Haga su propia tarea, que excusa estúpida para un jugador de fútbol y, a continuación, volver a sus cerdos y comer la basura como buenos animales domésticos"

Translation- Do your own homework, you stupid excuses for a football player, and then go back to your pigs and eat your garbage like good little pets.

I know stupide but what the hek it was insulting.

He cocked his head to the side like he was deciding if that was an insult or an agreement. Soon that little brain of his was thinks so hard he turned red with anger.

"I don't know what the hell you said but your gana regret it, Redly!" he then went back to his friends, and I bolted for the door not wanting another confrontation.

**After school-**

"Another long and painful day over...once again" I complained rubbing my temples. I walked up to my door and into the house. Passing the living room a voice called.

"Sarah come here"

'Crap! She's here!' poking my head around the corner I saw my family sitting on the couch, like a perfect picture.

"ya" I asked "what do you want"

My mother's eyes narrowed at my casual manner "I just wanted to make sure you remember our family dinner tonight."

"Oh was that tonight?" I questioned placing a hand on my chin thoughtfully "sorry forgot, and now I have all this homework so I can't come sorry"

"Sarah!" I poked around the corner again but this time in defeat.

"Fine I'll get ready" I walked up stairs into my room. Sliding down the wall I sat and put my head in between my arms. "Why do I have to go?" after making a million excuses, I gave up and dragged myself towards the closet.

Opening it I found millions of outfits, but the one in the far right corner caught my eye. It was a light blue dress the hug just above my knees; I had gotten it from my grandfather who had just gone to France this last summer. He told me it was one of the latest fashions and reminded him of me.

A sad smile formed around my lips. After the fight between my mother and grandfather, he moved out to travel the world once again.

But the best part of it was all the pictures and gifts he would send me. One time when he was in japan he sent me a beautiful komino, and in Africa a tribal mask.

Every time he sent me one of these gifts, there would always be a historical fact, or story with them to, and maybe even pictures.

Snapping out of the daydream I began on my hair which I clipped half up. Then left my bangs to fall over the left side of my face. I quickly applied a little eyeliner and looked over myself in the miror.

"Sarah! It's time to go!"

Here we go again...

Later that night

I found myself playing with a red chili pepper on my plate between all the boring talk and gossip. Tonight my mother took us to a Chinese restaurant, but we weren't the only ones there.

"Did you see Frank's new wife" gasped the first woman named Carrie.

"I did! I can't believe it she looks so young! Did you know she's actually in her 40's?" said the other woman Nattily.

"'gasp' I did not" said my mother dramatically. And to make it worse they had their kids who did everything to ignore me.

"Kill me" I said slamming my head on the table.

"Sarah will you stop that"

Letting out another sigh I stared outside at the stormy night sky. I then glanced at all the people talking. Ya I may dislike all of them but...I was envious.

I had never had a friend since kindergarten, and my family never really understood me. So I was alone most of my life. I mean why couldn't I have a friend? There has to be another person with the same interests as me right? One person, just one would be nice.

"KABOOM" I jumped at the sudden sound of thunder.

"Looks like a thunder storm had started" stated my father.

"Seems so" said another man.

But in the end no one cared about it, and went back to their chatting. Except for me.

"Hey mom dad, did you here that?"

"What sweetie" said my father looking at me.

"I...I think I hear someone calling for help"

"That's ridiculous" laughed Carrie "we would hear it if there was" the others agreed.

"But! I swore I heard a voice. What if they're in danger" I was now half way out of my seat.

"Sit down Sarah its nothing" my mother said stiffly.

"But..."

"SIT down" she ordered "now"

I sat back down with a glare and watched the ragging storm. With each passing second my heart began to feel the dread even more.

"Please! HELP!" the voice practically screamed. Shooting out of my seat I ran out the door towards the voice.

"Sarah! Get back here now!" but I paid no attention, my only focused was the voice. It grew louder. And louder, and louder, till I ran out of the forest and onto a cliff.

But no one was there. It was like the voice had completely disappeared.

"Was I too late?" I huffed searching franticly.

"SARAH" shouted my mother; anger was written all over it, "what in the name of hell are you doing!"

I was about to give a smart ass remark when a crack was heard and the ground shifted. Looking down I saw the edge of the cliff was breaking.

The edge I was on.

Before I knew it the cracking sound was heard once again and I was dropped 500 feet straight to the ocean below.

And darkness was all I saw.

Some random Beach.

The soft chirping of seagulls sounded through the sky, and the air tasted of sweet salt. A tall blond haired and blue eyed man walked across this beach enjoying the scenery.

Suddenly two others appeared behind him, one had brown hair and hazel brown eyes, while the other had black hair and brown eyes. One could tell they were from different lands, but had a close and long relationship with each other. Suddenly the brown haired one stopped and pointed at a figure across the beach. They ran up and found it to be a small girl in her mid/early teens.

Her brown hair was drenched and covered in sand just like her beautiful light blue dress. The three talked to each other till they decided to take her in. The blond man picked her up bridal style and carried her across the beach towards their home.

As Sarah opened her eyes she was met with two seas blue ones. Her favorite color, and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off THANK you all for reading my story, and following you have no clue how happy it makes me! T^T I seriously think I'm going to die from happiness, and to top it off I actually got a review from Estella Tweak ,Fred and George Weasley Twins, and Lovethisstory. Thank you so much you gave me inspiration! I hope you enjoy chapter two! *starts crying tears of joy while sister walks in***** Sister****- What the…. You know what I'm not even gana ask….. By the way Amy doesn't own Hetalia, the characters, or anything else owned by the author. Just whatever she made is hers. Also if there is any problems with translations, blame Google translate.**

**Ch2. **

'What's this softness?' I thought dragging my fingers across the cloth 'my sheets were never this soft.' Opening my eyes I shut the abruptly from the harsh sunlight. Trying again, I shielded my eyes till the light adjusted. After that I looked around finding myself in a small room. It seemed pretty normal with wooden flooring, dresser, single closet, door, and a bed.

'Wait?...THIS ISNT MY ROOM!' I leapt off the bed looking franticly around. 'how the hell?' I thought in shock. Then it hits me. Running through the woods to find the voice, the cliff, my mother's face, then the sickening sound of the ground snapping, and finally plummeting down to the icy sea.

"Then what?" shuddering at the thought. Pondering the question I barely notice the door open with a soft squeak. Spinning around on the heels of my feet I saw a tall foreigner standing in the door way.

More like a freaking giant foreigner!

The man had blond hair slicked back, and piercing sea blue eyes that widened in wonder when he saw me. The next thing I noticed, though, was his military uniform that I took in immediately was not American but German.

'…Ah Shit" knowing what this meant, I jumped up and ran towards the nearest window to make my escape. I don't know how in the name of hell this happened but for some freaking reason I ended up from America to a completely different country. And that I was with a military officer without a passport, or personal information was not a good thing.

"Wait!" he shouted, running after me. Halfway out the window a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me back inside. I struggled and kicked, but this guy was like a freaking tank! Tossing me back on the bed, he stood in front of me, blocking any means of escape.

"Now Will you just sit down and listen!" the man snapped

I quickly nodded my head, eyes widening in fear. My suspicion of him being German was proven by his thick accent. Closing his eyes, he stood deep in thought.

'What was he going to do?' I questioned 'I mean I'm an illegal alien found probably washed up on some random beach, and that I tried to run away (and failed) doesn't make it any better. Wait dose Germany have any beaches? Well it does border the Baltic and Northern sea so I gu- OH WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING I SHOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT STUPIED GEOGRAPHY!'

"What's your name" he asked finally opening his eyes, making me jump a little.

"S-Sarah" I mumbled.

He nodded his head and looked me straight in the eye "Pleasure to meet you Sarah. My name is Ludwig, but you may call me Germany."

I nodded my head, but thought "Germany? Like the country.'

"I-I'm not in trouble. Am I?" my voice became childlike as fear slid through my body.

Two eyes face each other, one with fear the other thoughtfulness. Finally Ludwig smiled kindly and leaned down on one knee, making eye level with me. Hugging my legs tighter I followed those sea like eyes with suspense.

"Nein" he sighed "you're not. We found you on a beach practically dead, and took you back to our home to help you. No one is going to hurt you, just help. Alright?" I nodded my head and relaxed a little.

'Now that I'm actually looking at him (without freaking out he was going to bring some gun out and shot me on the spot)' I blushed 'He's really handsome…'

Out of no were the door slammed open once again with a loud "GERMANY!" I swear I jumped 10 feet in the air when I saw a random person appeared and tackle the now blushing German.

Ver damit Italy! Don't just go attacking me randomly!" Ludwig shouted then started yelling random Words in German. Most of them I depicted to be cussing.  
'Hey I guess those long hours of reading a dictionary in German did help.' I thought to myself beginning to laugh.

The small boy/man (I couldn't tell he looked like a teenager yet at the same time an adult) looked up with closed eyes that soon widened at my presence. He had brown hair with a slight red tint, making it a little lighter, and a very odd and noticeable curl that stuck out to the side suspending gravity. His eyes were a soft brown, almost hazel look that shined brightly on his round almost childlike face.

"Vee~ Bella's awake!" he cheered completely ignoring Ludwig's lecture.

Wait…BELLA!  
"Are you alright, you don't have a fever or anything right" he questioned placing a kind hand against my forehead making me blush harder.

"N-No thank you I'm fine, but far from beautiful."

He cocked his head to the side ever so cutely and gave the biggest grin I have ever seen in my life.

"Of course you are Bella~ I'm Italian I should know." My mouth just fell open and close in shock, while the Italian just went on "By the way my name is Felinacio but you can call me Italy. Of course I'm just the northern part, my fretelo Romano is the southern part, but you can call him Lovino if you want. Then of course you've meet Germany. He may seem big and scary, but he's really nice! Then there's Japan, also known as Kiku, he's making dinner but you'll meet him later~"

B-Brother? Kiku? Northern and southern part? Germany, Italy, Japan? What the hell is going on!

"Umm I'm sorry but… why are you all named after European and Asian countries?" an anime sweet drop appeared on my tomato red face.

"That's because we are the Countries." Answered Germany like it was common sense, but when I gave him a quirked eyebrow and a 'Please Explain in English Sherlock' look he sighed.

"Each and every country in the world is represented by a person. They look, act, and are created by their people, politics, and their land. We are named, of course, by our countries, and are unique in our own way." Ludwig began pinching the brig of his nose. He then looked a little irritated and depressed "VERY, unique. We are also second in command (or third at times) of our bosses, the leaders of the country. We hold the weight of our people and land, and never die. We also are not human, just look like it."

"O-Ok? So where am I now?"

"You're in Italy!" Italy cheered. Man that sounds really weird. Truthfully I had no clue if I should believe this crazy story at all, but something deep down was telling me that they weren't lying. No matter how insane it seemed.

Wait a second did he say Italy?

"REALLY!" I said enthusiastically. It hit me that after all these years of wanting to get the hell out of that house, I had finally done it. I had made my own dream to travel come true, without anyone's help. A bright smile curled around my lips, as tears threatened to fall down my face, but I wasn't going to let that ruin the moment.

"Yep!" cheered Felinacio.

"Your mood… has changed very quickly…" Germany quizzically said, staring at the girl with wonder.

"Umm. Ya… I mean… it's just… I really wanted to visit Italy before so this is just really amazing. No matter how insane the circumstances are…" I turned away shyly as Italy let out a loud happy cheer.

"Really, belle has always wanted to come to my home! That makes me so happy!" by the way being glopped by a cute and hyperactive Italian isn't as great as it seems. Unless you want every little bit of air squeezed out of ya, then be my guest….though it's not too bad either…

"Felinacio! Stop strangling the girl!" Germany snapped rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Aw but it was just so cute~ plus whenever I hear someone wants to come over it makes me really happy~" He then gave me another of his signature grins.

"N-no problem" I mumbled awkward by the sudden closeness "umm could you maybe let me go though, you're really close." He gave a slight pout but did so anyways standing next to Ludwig again. "Thank you by the way. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead right now."

"It was no problem" Smiled Felinacio "we were glad we could help."

Germany gave a slight node and turned towards the door. "We should continue this conversation over dinner; Kiku must be waiting for us."

I followed the two men down an unfamiliar hall. All in all the house was very homely, and made you feel comfortable and warm. Continuing down, we passed a room that looked like the living room. What caught my eye though were the three flags hanging in a row on the far right wall. Two had three stripes each, but the far left ones went up and down with black on the top, red in the middle, and gold at the end. The other one's stripes went sideways in order of green, white, and red. Then the last on to the right was white with a single red circle in the middle.

"Sarah" I jumped as Ludwig's voice rang through my ears.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm coming" I ran down the hall, and continued to follow them.

"Japan!" Cheered Italy while walking into what I believed to be the dining room "Bella's awake!"

"Seriously" I sighed 'guess I was going to have to get used to that.'

A smaller man with black hair, and almost board looking eyes, appeared from another door way. A large wooden spoon was in his right hand and a bandana was tied around the top of his head.

"Ah, I see, are you well?" he asked walking towards me, i noticed that the man must be Japan. **(Author-well of course you did, Italy just screamed Japan -.-… Sarah- will you just leave! Author-I'm the author I can never leave =P) **He only stood a couple inches above me, unlike the giant German.

"Ye-Yes" I answered quietly. 'Dame Shyness why did you have to appear now. I mean they all are really handsome and all bu…WHAT AM I THINKING'

"My name is Kiku but you may call me japan" He gave a small bow, as I snapped out of my trance.

"Sarah" I bowed back and suddenly felt my tongue slip into another language "U~ei Japan-san ni yotte watashi o hozon shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu"

Japan flinched, obviously startled "Anata wa nihongo o hanasu?"

"Hai" I mumbled "just a little though, and I can mess up a lot..."

"Ve~ that's amazing Bella! Can you speak any others?" Italy asked while he sat down with Germany at the dinner table.

"A few," I sat down with them, Germany across from me and Italy to the left. "But I'm not that great."

"Well you just had a clear conversation with Japan, and even to know more them one or two languages is amazing." Stated Germany. Japan had gone back into the kitchen, appearing once in a while to set the dishes and plates of food down. "How many do you know?"

I shuffled my feet nervously, glancing everywhere but at the two men. Japan came back into the room, dressed in what looked like his more traditional clothing, with a cup of tea, and sat down next to Germany. Taking a sip he looked at me, also curious.

"twrihvsgfs"

"Eh?

'twelabfsiuabv"

"Clearly please"

"Tw-twelve" I whispered. Silence filled the room as three pairs of eyes grew wide.

"Umm, you speak twelve languages…..which ones?" asked Japan.

"Japanese, Chines, English, German, Spanish, Swedish, Italian, Russian, French, Canadian French, Finish, and very little Hungarian….." I answered quickly.

"…..EH!" I steadied myself in the chair before I could fall out. Japan had nearly spit all his tea over the table, Germany had stood up only inches from my face, while Italy sat their mouth hanging open.

"How old are you exactly?" asked/shouted Germany.

"16. I know it's not very common for someone to know that many languages, but it's not that great. Plus it's hard for me to understand sometimes, and my pronunciations and words aren't always right."

"I-I know but…mein Gott, I never expected the girl we saved to be…."

"SO SMART!," Cheered Italy while clapping my hands together in between his. "How did you learn so many? It took me a long time to learn all those languages."

"I've been trying to learn them since 2nd grade, and again I only now some things not all…." But he ignored my comment and continued to give me complements, mostly in Italian.

'This is the first time I ever told anybody about that' I thought as Italy kept rambling on 'and they even were amazed. Actually it makes me really happy, but what about them being countries? I do believe them, though, at the same time I'm really confused. How did this all happen anyways? How in the world did I even get from America to Italy, and if their countries…..wouldn't there be others?'

"Alright, enough with that" Italy stopped and I was drawn out of my daydream by the sound of Germany's voice "you should get some food in you, and then we can talk." My stomach growled in response earning a couple chuckles and tinted pink cheeks.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought?

**Arigato! It might take me time to publish chapters because I like to write long ones, and also because school and swim takes up most of my life. I'll try my best to finish them as fast as I can for you all. **

**Peace out . **

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well because I have absolutely nothing to do this weekend I'm free to write all I want ^.^ so here is chapter 3 hope you all like it! Also thanks to** **Fred and George Weasley Twins, elizabeta H. Austria, totoro670 , and a miscellaneous guest for the reviews. *slips on a pair of smart looking glasses* I will never own Hetalia (sadly) or its characters (even sadder) other than my own. Because I'm lazy I will be using Google translate, which sucks, for many of the translations. **

"Thank you for the meal" I said picking my plate up to put it in the sink.

"Of course" japan said also placing a few other dishes in. We both walked out the kitchen and down the hall again to the room with the three flags. Germany and Italy sat on one of the large black couches waiting patiently. I sat down in one of the love chairs as Japan took the other couch. There was a moment of silence before Germany spoke up.

"So, how exactly did you find yourself washed up on an Italian beach?"

"I'm not quite sure myself" I began looking at my feet, "the last thing I remember was having dinner with my family, then running after someone calling for help then…."

"Then?"

Shaking my head I stared at the German "I feel off a cliff and somehow ended up here. That's pretty much it." Japan had his eyes closed thoughtfully.

"Where are you from exactly?" he asked finally opening them.

"America. I lived in a small town in California."

'Though happy to get the hell away from there…' he nodded his head then stared at me.

"It's a good thing we found you first, or someone would have turned you to our bosses."

"EH! THEN BELLA WOULD HAVE BEEN KEPT A PRISONER" cried Italy "I don't care if we're at war. A girl is a girl, and they shouldn't be hurt or treated badly."

"Wait war? What war exactly?" the three men looked at me like I was some three headed dragon "what? I really don't know what you're talking about"

"You know….the war current being held….. Also known as world war 2."

Oh WW2….WW2?...WW2!

'Bu-but that war has already passed!' ok so I found myself not only in Italy but in the past during WW2…..Yep I'm completely confused now.

"Are you alright Sarah-san?" A worried Japan asked. "You're very pale"

"Y-ya just a little dizzy is all. You said WW2 right?"

"That would be correct" answered Germany, who looked equally confused "is there something wrong."

"No, just blanked out there" I laughed deciding to pretend like it was nothing "of course, that's the reason I started to run away when you walked in." he only grunted back, though didn't seemed convinced that I was alright. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"2 days" Germany said blankly.

"2 days" I repeated. I wonder if my parents are worried about me, probably no.

"Alright" Germany began "time to get to the point. We have to find out how to get you back home. Though I don't think America will be so happy about us just showing up, and with the war the'll probably just think you're a spy. Hmmm"

"Sooooo Pretty much I can't" I sighed not that I didn't know that when I hear WW2. Still can't get over that.

"Seems so." Pondered Japan.

"YAY THEN BELLA CAN STAY WITH US" Italy practically screamed as he glomped me again, but I decided to hug back.

"haha I guess I can. You don't mind right?" I turned to the other two, making them both look away.

"*cough* i- I gu-guess it would be ok for you to stay with us." Germany said, and I swear I saw blush curl around his face.

"ha-Hai" wait did Japan blush to?

"Thank you" I smiled brightly making them both blush harder. Ok that's weird, this has never happened to me before.

"Well then, I think we are done with this conversation. We should all go to bed now." Germany stood up with Japan, but Italy clung to me.

"Awwwwww but I'm not tired" he pouted.

"ITALY!"

"Eep. Notte Bella" he gave me one last hug before running off.

"You can sleep in the guest room you were in earlier" Japan said "Oyasuminasai"

"There are some clothes in the dresser. Sorry there a little big since all we had was male clothing. Gute Nacht" Germany said walking out with Japan.

"Night" I called out and continued towards my own room. Shutting the door I took in a deep breath and let it out while flopping on the bed.

"what-the-hell-is–going-on" sitting up I ran a hand through my semi long brown hair. The grimy feel disgusted me. 'Is there a shower?' I thought checking out the second door connected to the room.

"Victory!"

I ran over to the dresser and grabbed one of the oversized shirts and shorts. 'German flag….Nice' I laughed to myself while throwing the shirt onto the bathroom counter. Turning the water on I let the warmth melt the sheet of ice surrounding my body. I replayed the image from a coupl of nights ago in my head but I still couldn't figure out how in the world I got here. With a German, Italian, and Japanese who claim to be the personifications of their countries, and yet for some odd reason I believe them. Then I figure out that I ended up in the past during WW2, yep sounds about right…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL" I shouted then quickly shut my mouth. I really didn't want to worry anyone any more than they already were. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed on of the towels under the cabinet and began drying myself. Feeling satisfied, and clean I put my PJ's on and slid under the blankets.

"Oh well" I yawned and snuggled deeper into the bed "guess I'll just go with it till I figure everything out." sooner than I expected, I fell into blissful slumber.

**Somewhere other than Italy~ **

"Hey dud's!" Yelled an overly hyper voice. Three of the four glanced at him while the other one just let out a loud grone.

"What do you want" a British voice snapped as he placed his tea cup down.

"Yes we are actually trying to enjoy the peace and quiet for once aru~" the American stopped and gave a slight pout, but quickly wiped it away and replaced it with a bigger grin then the last.

"Well Toni just told me he had some awesome news about the Axis!" he cheered. Vodka, wine, and tea was spit all over the table

"Well don't just bloody stand there! Tell us!"

"Oui now would be wonderful" said a French voice.

"Alright, alright, hold on! Toni buddy, take it away." Suddenly the lights blacked out and a large hologram appeared in the middle of the table. The men jumped in shock…..well except a Russian man who sat with the same smile.

The hologram began to shake and make static like movements. An image appeared showing Germany carrying a large blue bundle with Italy and Japan following him. "Hu?"

"how is this going to-"

"wait!" the American shouted interrupting the Chinese man "zoom in on the bundle." On cue the image moved forward and began clearing itself. When clearly seen, all mouths dropped. Germany was carrying a teenage girl.

A 'hon, hon, hon, HON!' was heard from the French man, followed by the Britt slapping him behind the head.

"Shut it you git!"

"Why would they have a pretty girl with them aru?" the five fell into deep thought. The American broke the silence with a loud "I got it!" and a slam of his fist into his other hands palm.

"Their keeping her as a prisoner! And since I'm the hero I have to go and save her! Thanks Toni!" the hologram disappeared and the lights turned back on.

"How do you know there keeping her prisoner? And why do YOU have to SAVE her!" snapped the Britt.

"Well 1) she's American, I can tell, making her the enemy of the Axis and 2) because she's a prisoner, she must be being tortured for answers. Meaning a hero has to come and save her. That being me."

"Are you sure it's not just because she's cute. America?" the other scoffed back. America began to scratch the back of his neck nervously, a slight ting of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"What! Dude of course not! Just have to- well you know- ummmm- she's from my country and all so-" for some odd reason Americas shoes were the most interesting thing in the world at that point. The Britt smiled at this, but immediately frowned when the French man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I have to agree with America on this one. Plus England, aren't you a gentleman and gentlemen are supposed to help ladies in need of help? Especially cute ones?"

"Oh shut up France! You dam frog." A massive blush spread across England's face.

"But what if it's a trick aru?" the Chinese man asked.

"What if it's not china?" countered America. The four arguing men fell silent, frustration written all over their faces.

"… so we'll save her da?" the Russian man said with a childish smile (**oh come on I really don't need to tell you who this is -.-)**

"Yes"

"Of course"

"Oui"

"Shì"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Well as always thank you to the people who reviewed (Girlenterinpen, Mystery guest, turtlehoffmann2251, and CottonCandy57) followed, and favorite. You guys are awesome ^.^ I'm starting to introduce more characters so be forewarned HAHAHA! *evil laughter echoes* sorry it's 2:00 in the morning while I'm writing this and I am hyped up on five cups of coffee (I'm an obsessive coffee drinker it runs through my family** **=P ) *America appears with his own humongous cup of coffee* **

**America- It's me the HERO here to remind you that Amy doesn't own me or anyone else in hetalia. It all belongs to their right full owners.**

**Amy- *grabs giant cup of coffee* thanks~ Also don't blame me if translations suck, blame Google translate because I am too lazy to do it myself! Enjoy**

**America- HEY!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Ch4

Letting out a loud yawn I tried to rub the sleep from eyes. Sunlight touched the end of my bed and floor making it glow with a mystical shimmer. I let out a loud sigh as I noticed I was still in the same room I fell asleep in last night. My feet made a soft thump sound as they made contact with the floor. 'so what should I do now?' I pondered as I looked around the room.

WAM! The door flew open and a shirtless Italian came in. "Morning Bella~!" a shirt made contact with his face.

"PUT A SHIRT ON DAM IT!" I shouted my face had now become a tomato in a matter of seconds. Italy slipped the shirt back on, that stupide smile still on his face.  
"Ve~ you sounded so much like Germany right there" he laughed, then grabbed my hand. "Come on we already have breakfast on the table." I let him drag me all the way into the kitchen where Japan and Germany also sat. Japan was dressed for the day and had a cup of tea while Germany's usual slick back hair showed bed head and had his bangs (which I had no clue were there) fall over his forehead.

"Morning" I smiled while Italy cheered it.

"Guten Morgen"

"Ohayōgozaimasu. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep" I said yawning again "hey you guys wouldn't have coffee would you? Because no offense, but I might die if you don't." a short laugh was heard from Germany as if saying 'typical American'. An eyebrow twitched.

"Second shelf on the top bella" Italy answered as he took a seat at the table.

"ich danke Ihnen sehr italien" I said making Germany almost spit his own drink out "didn't forget I could speak twelve languages did ya." I giggled and went into the kitchen. As the coffee began brewing I took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

'Ok, so Germany, Italy, and Japan are real, and they know who I am. So I am not crazy, or dreaming.'

After it was done brewing, I poured myself a cup mixing it with milk and sugar. Walking to the table I sat down, watching them as I took a sip.

"So what do you guys do anyways?" I asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Well usually we train to prepare for battle or work out battle strategies….or at least try to while Italy dozes off like right." by just the name of the two things we found the Italian passed out with his head laid against the table.

"Ah Italy-san" sighed Japan. I stared at the sleeping nation intently, than broke into a mischievous grin.

"Hey you said that each nation is created after their people and land right?"

"That's right, what about it" Germany answered.

"Well does that mean he's sort of like stereotypes of his nation also?" the two blinked.

"I guess why?..." before he could get an answer I walked over to Italy and leaned down towards his ear.

"Italy~" I whispered "I've made a big bowl of past and a group of pretty girls and me are waiting to eat it with you." The sleeping figure jumped up.

"WERE!" he cried looking all around. I burst into a fit of laughter as Japan's and Germany's mouths fell open.

"How in the world did you wake him up Sarah-san" japan said in awe. I smiled brightly.

"No stereotypical Italian can turn down a lady and pasta, let alone both at the same time." The small man came up to me with tear filled eyes.

"so *sniff* there's no pasta"

'Aw shiza..'

"Do-Don't worry Italy! Hey I promise later both you and me can make some together!" I stuttered flailing my arms around widely.

"*Sniff* you promise?"

"Yes I promise" I sighed only to be tackled again.

"Grazie bella!" he cheered mood completely shifting. 'How does he do that?' "But since you need clothes first, we don't have to train~"

"What Italy-san means is we are going to take you shopping." Translated Japan.

"Thanks" I smiled "but what can I wear there? PJ's aren't very fashionable this year" to emphasis my point I grabbed the edges of the oversized shirt and pulled it away from my figure. This was rewarded with a couple smiles.

"They may still be really big on you, but I might have some clothes that you could wear." Germany got up to grab them and Italy also joined him.

"Ve~ I'll try to find some also~" the both left leaving me with Japan. We sat in silence neither making a sound other than the sipping of two drinks. 'what should I say' I thought glancing up at him.

"Sarah-san?"

"Yes" I said startled.

"This may be coming out of nowhere but….. don't you miss your family? It just seems like your so calm with being here with us, thousands of miles away from them and your home." His eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask that" I whispered staring intently at my cup. The liquid seemed to reflect the image of my mother's scowling face, the children always making fun of me, the parents who mocked and outcaste me, my siblings and father who always thought me slightly odd, and of courser my grandfather's bright blue eyes. The same ones people used to tell me that I had. Eyes full of adventure and curiosity the eyes that showed who I truly was. "They never truly cared about me, and I doubt they would miss me, so why miss them." I shrugged.

Japan closed his eyes thoughtfully, but as he was about to say something Italy and Germany came back.

"I hope these will work until we get some more clothes" Germany laid a green T-shirt, black belt, and some smaller jeans(guessing they were Italy's) on the table along with a small pair of black combat boots.

"Alright I'll be right back" I called charging towards my room. I really didn't want the conversation before to come back up.

**Narrator Pov ^.^ **

As Sarah ran back to her room Japan let his face fall into a frown.

"what's wrong Japan?" Italy asked leaning towards him.

"I asked Sarah-san if she missed her family and home, and why she seemed so calm about being so far away from them…"

"And what did she say" it was Germany who asked as they walked to the living room.

"she said that they wouldn't miss her, and if they did not why should she." He said sadly.

"But why would bella say that? Do she and her family not get along very well?"

"I'm not quite sure" Japan said looking at the celling. Germany grabbed his chin thoughtfully.

"She is quite the odd one isn't she."

"Odd but ver carino~(very cute)" Italy skipped to the couch and flopped down "I really want to know what's wrong, but at the same time I don't want to upset her."'

Japan nodded his head in agreement "yes"

"Then we'll leave it at that" Germany verified and took a set himself.

**Sarah Pov**

The clothes were baggy but did their job. The jeans fitted nicely besides being a little long (yes she is shorter then Italy) so I wrapped the belt around my stomach and tucked the extra material in the combat boots. I actually really liked the shoes, not only were they comfy but sort of cute. I laughed thinking what Germany might say if he heard that. You know, it was actually nice to be able to talk to someone so normally. I had been so used to never having any friends because everyone thought I was weird, that it sort of shocked me that someone wanted to be my friend.

"Friend?" I tasted the odd word "is that what they are? Do they think of me as a friend?"

"Sarah! Are you ready?" I jumped at the sound of Germany's voice.

"Yep, hold on I'm comeing!"

**TIME SKIP!**

My mouth hung open in awe at the beautiful sight before me. Italy was absolutely amazing! Its architectures was magnificent, and the atmosphere felt so happy and cheerful. Almost like nothing could make you feel glum.

"Do you like it so far" asked Italy as he leaned against the railing with me. A bright smile spread across my face as I nodded my head vigorously up and down.

"I love it!"

"We can sight see later. For now let's find a clothes shop" Germany began walking down the stairs, which descended to the town. I ran after him like a child after their parents when they were getting ice cream. As we walked through the streets I began to feel uncomfortable. There were all these pretty girls dressed in clothes that just amplified their beauty even more. 'Man why'd I have to look so plain'

We walked into a fancy looking shop lined with what looked like a million clothes. Italy walked up to the sales lady, and began talking to her in quick fluent Italian. My awkwardness grew as she stared at me making my feet the most interesting thing at that moment. She stood in front of me, walking around examining her new test subject.

She broke out in a huge grin. "sta andando essere così divertente vestire una ragazza carina come te!" (It's going to be so much fun dressing up a cute girl like you.) Gripping my wrist she dragged me towards a dressing room. "Aspetto qui e Ti prendo dei vestiti da provare." (Wait here and I'll get you some clothes to try on.) I only nodded my head, as she shut the door. A million different clothes were thrown over the door and into my face. Dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, shorts, you name it and they were thrown straight at me.

I put on a pink dress with a white bow wrapped around the waist. It was cute, but definitely not me. 20 outfits later the four outside began to get impatient.

"Are you almost done Sarah-san" asked Japan. They had sat down in chairs, which was in front of the changing room.

"Alright hold on" I called out before opening the door. All four eyes widened. I was dressed in a navy green military shoulder cut looking vest with a black tank top underneath, blackish grey skinny jeans and the combat boots I had on. "What do ya think?"

"Wow" whispered Italy.

"I-it" japan stumbled.

"Es sieht toll aus" (it looks amazing) Germany finally spoke turning away as his native tongue slipped. I smiled at this and turned to the woman again.

"Prendo questi pure." I said, but not as fluently as Italy, and handed her a few more outfits. The woman gave a smiling nod and walked off to the cash register. She gave me back for bags, two for me to carry and the other two for Germany to carry. I walked down the slightly crowded streets, chatting happily with Italy as Japan and Germany walked behind, happy smiles on their faces.

The sun was warm on my bar skin, and the light chatter of people around us created such a happy feeling. I loved it, I loved the feeling, I loved talking with Italy, and Japan, and Germany, and I loved that I actually ended up here. My stomach made a loud grumbling sound and I scratched the back of my head shyly/.

"Umm, anyone else hungry?"

"Actually I think it would be a good time to get something to eat" Japan agreed.

"Ve~ I know where we can go! It's an amazing pizza place that just opened up. " Italy began running down the street "come on Germany" Germany let out a sigh and pursued after him.

"You wait her" Japan said as he walked the direction the two disappeared to "we'll be right back with the food."

I hoped up on the edge of a wall, swinging my legs back and forth pleasantly. A soft hum escaped my lips, and I closed my eyes basking in the sunlight. All was good.

For only five minutes.

A mysterious hand reached around my head and clamped around my mouth. Before I could make a single sound my vision became blurry and I slowly began to black out. But before I could I heard a group of voices.

"Yes! Great job Russia, now we can take her back to our house."

"Shut it you bloody git! Do you want Germany to come and beat the living shit out of us!"

"Please, we really don't need that big brut around"

"Will you western nations just be quiet for once aru"

"Come on we have to go before they come back da"

'what the hell is happeneing!"


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT UP! Well I finally did the 5 chapter. For some odd reason I really like when people hit others with pans (Hence me loving it when Hungaria hits France, and Prussia with her skillet ;D) You'll find out what I mean~ Also thanks to marie, Girlenterinpen , a mysterious person** **AgeryGirl, and** **CottonCandy57. Especially CottonCandy57 because their freaking amazing! Any who I tried my best on making this awesome for you guys! *Prussia appears***

**Prussia- not as awesome as the awesome me! Hey by the way the awesome (but not as awesome as me) Amy Doesn't own the awesome me my Bruder, or anyone else in hetalia.**

**Amy- -.- ….. oh… you're here.**

**Prussia- ;o;**

**Amy- *glomps Prussia* AWWWW I'm sorry I promise I'll make it up to you.**

**Prussia- *smirk* only if you make me even more awesome in the- *Amy clamps hand over his mouth.***

**Amy-ENJOY THE STORY **

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

**Ch 5**

"Why the hell do I always end up somewhere else EVERY TIME I FALL ASLEEP!"

After being kidnaped the day before, I found myself once again in an unfamiliar room. Glancing down I saw I was still in my outfit from the other day (thank goodness) and slipped out of the bed.

'Is it looked?' I questioned hand already on the handle. I opened it with a loud squeak, in reaction making me wince. Not a soul stirred. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I continued down the house.

Finally I came to a living room just like the one at Italy's, except there was 6 flags, three on the top and three on the bottom. The top three were the Russian, Chinese, and Canadian flag, the bottom three American, British, and French.

"You bloody git! What do you mean she's gone!" shouted a British voice.

"What I mean angleterre is that our lady is not in her room"

"Well weren't you supposed to be watching her" said an American accent (well normal accent to me)

"Why the hell did you leave her with France, do you want her to get molested!"

WW2 + flags of different countries + a man named France = allies which also =very bad news for me. the footsteps grew louder as well as the arguing. I ran into another room connected by a door. Looking up noticed I was in a French/Chinese looking kitchen lined with pots, pans, ingredients, and knives. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an iron wok, making me break into a smile.

'Perfect!' Snatching the new weapon, I cracked the door and watched my captures. There were five men in the room, three fighting, an annoyed Chinese man looking at them like they were idiots, and another who seemed unnoticed.

"And how exactly did we win the war?" I chuckled watching the scene before me. Wrong move.

The annoyed Chinese man jumped at the sound of my voice and stared straight at me. His mouth opened to form words but I had already slid back inside the kitchen. Standing flat against the wall I waited for one of them to walk in.

"Wait we're ju-"

*WACK* the wok made contact with one of their faces and I was off like lightning down the hall. 'holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP' screamed inside my head as I ran into another mysterious room. Leaning against the wall I panted trying to catch my breath and listening for my pursuers.

"Ah, so sunflower's finally awake da" without a moment's hesitation, I swung the wok around and again hit another person. A scream rippled through my throat and I closed my eyes while doing so, but as I opened them again I almost fainted.

'and I thought Germany was huge'

The tall Russian man held his face dazed by the action. 'I'm so screwed.' Then the door flew open with a "Russia Dude!"

'Yep, there is no denying Sarah, you are in some deep shit my friend **(a sneak peek into next chapter and a cupcake for the person you can guess were the underline sentence is from ^.^) **

I was face with a sandy blond hair man, with a cowlick that seemed to never be tamed. His bright blue eyes widened behind glasses as he looked to the man, me, back the man, back to me, then finally the wok.

"Holy shit did you hit Russia? HA HA HA that's priceless! First England gets hit by a girl then Russia! Man no way a hero like me would ever have that happen!" he fell into a huge fit of laughter.

**~Sarah's first impression of America!~**

…He's an idiot….

"America you wanker!" A messy blond haired man with emerald green eyes came in, but something was off about him. 'wait a second….are those caterpillars on his face!...Oh…..That's his eyebrows…..oops…' His acid green eyes meet mine, and I noticed the large red mark along his face. 'So he's the one I hit….RUN!'

I braced myself for the run smacking anyone in my way, but a strong arm wrapped around my waist and another hand snatched the wok away.

"I don't think that's the smartest thing to do da?" being thrown over his shoulder he walked down and into the living room. "Let me go!" I snapped struggling against his iron grip. Instead he plopped down on the couch with me in his lap, death like grip still locked on.

"No will you calm down and listen Sunflower da" a dark aura appeared making me shut up immediately. A couple of seconds later the other five men appeared, though I still think they didn't notice one of them. One had longish curly blond hair, blue eyes, and stubble lining his chin making him look slightly older than the rest. I was guessing him to be France. The Chinese man had long black hair tied in a ponytail and, hazel eyes, China. The last one also had blond curly hair and an odd curl that stuck out. (What is with these dang hair problems!) His eyes were violet blue covered by glasses, and held a small polar bear. He sort of looked like America, therefore Canada.

'And of course' I glanced up at the man holding me 'Russia.'

"Good you caught her." Said green eyes, England most likely. He then shot a glare at France and America "none of this would have happened if both of you wankers hadn't messed up! We could have just talked to her normally, but instead I got a skillet to the face!"

"Technically it's a wok" I growled "now will one of you tell me what the hell is going on"

"First off we should tell you our names miss sarcasm" growled England. "My name is England, but you may call me Arthur."

"Names America, of course I'm the Hero but you can also call me Alfred!"

"Ni hao, I'm china, or Yao if you like"

"Bonjour madame, my name is France, but Francis is fine"

"привет sunflower I am russia~ you may call me Ivan to" I nodded my head and stared at the last one, who sat still holding onto the polar bear.

"And you are?" I questioned, the man jumped, and his mouth fell open.  
"who- Holy Crap Canadia!" Alfred jumped back startled by him.

"It's Canada" we both said.

"y-you noticed me" whispered the shy country.

"Of course your right here. How could I not notice you?" the man smiled blush curling across his face.

"Thank you it's just nobody really notices me…" I looked at the others who still seemed shocked to see him in the room. Well….besides Russia he still had that childish smile on his face.

"so is it just Canada?"

"Eh! No, no you can call me Mathew if you want."

"Ok then~ so do any of you moronic basters want to tell me why you kidnaped me for no dame apparent reason?" I had a huge smile on my face while my eyebrow twitched menacingly.

America threw his hands up "Calm down we just were saving you from the Axis." The others nodded their heads.

"Why? I mean they weren't keeping me captive or anything.

"….WHAT!"

"But your American and there the Axis, making them the enemy!" America shouted flailing his arms around "so the only reason they would have you with them is to get information out of ya!"

"Actually they just saved me after washing up on a beach. Then they gave me a place to stay at till I could get back home." I blushed at the realization that I was sitting in a guy's lap setting in. "um…would you mind letting me go, I promise I won't run or anything." Russia blinked and smiled wider, but it seemed genuine.

"I believe you, but your such a cute sunflower so I really don't want to da." He wrapped his arms tighter around me making the blush spread. 'Well Sarah….I guess this is what you get for hitting a Russian in the face….with a wok' looking up I saw the rest of the group giving Russia the death glare, even the shy Canadian seemed a little upset. I'm really not used to this kind of attention, so I really have no clue what in the name of hell is going on.

Any ways madame, how exactly did you wash up on an Italian beach?" Franc asked leaning forward.

_**Cue the next twenty minutes of telling them the story all over again.**_

"so that's what happened aru" china had sat down next to Russia and me.

"That's terrible" cried a very dramatic France. Picking me up, and away from Russia, he pulled me into a back breaking hug. "Don't worry big brother France will help you." He purred in my ear. Holy mother of pearl! How many dame times was my face going to become a tomato!

"Let go of her you bloody frog!" Barked England grabbing my arm, and pulling me to his chest he looked down at me. "Sorry you have to deal with this love. We'll try to get you back home as soon as possible."

"It's alright" I mumbled, head looking anywhere but his eyes.

"America do you think you can get- oh, how rude of me I didn't ask your name."

"Sarah, my names Sarah." I answered. Taking a step away I finally had my personal space back.

"do you think you can get sarah back home?"

"of course! There's no way I wouldn't help a pretty lady like her." Laughed America with a bright smile. "come on, I have a plane we can take out back." and now my personal space moment is gone. I was once again swung over Americas shoulder as he walked towards the back yard.

"w-wait it's not that simple!"

"Hu? What do you mean? It's only a hop skip and jump away from here on my plane." He continued to walk with me struggling. Alright that's it.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M NOT EVN FROM THE BLOODY TIME PERIOD YOU ASSHOLS!"

Silence.

"You mean… Like from the past or future?" I let out a sad sigh.

"Yes, actually I'm from the 21st century which is about 60 to 70 years from now. WW2 is over and everything is back to normal."

"This makes thing a lot more complicated"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK" I snapped at the American "I swear it's Americans like you that make the whole world think were stupide." The American went ridged and then set me down.

"I-I'm sorry" he sniffed "It's just I really wanted to help you." Tears began to form in his eyes, and my mood changed suddenly.

"It's ok I swear!" I awkwardly reached my arms out and wrapped them around the taller man. His eyes widen. "I'm just confused, and scared. First off I fall off a huge cliff and end up on a random beach in the past should I emphasis. Then find out about these people that are the personifications of their countries. I just don't know what to think."

"It's alright! As long as you 're sorry!" the American picked me up swinging me around. "you know what?" he stopped abruptly "let's be friends. And as friends I will do whatever I can to help ya get back home!"

"frei-friend" I froze, shocked by the sudden word.

"OI! America you're not the only one! And if you're going to be her friend that means the rest of us are to!" England stomped up to him and grabbed my arm, while America had the other.

"HA! Like she would want to be friends with the two of you!" France smirked "I of course am a different story."

"You western countries are so childish! Why would she want to be around all of you! Of course I wouldn't mind aru." China began loudly but fell silent near the end.

"Sunflower does not belong to all of you da" Russia began getting irritated, the dark aurora appearing.

My eyebrow began to twitch. "…..I'M NOT SOME FREAING TOY YOU CAN FIGHT OVER DAMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!"

CRASH! The wall suddenly feel into rubble, and the 7 of us fell silent.

"BELLA!" screamed an overly hysterical Italian "OH MY GOODNESS your alive are you alright please don't tell me that France raped you oh please, oh please, oh please!"

"Italy!"

"You (speaks cuss words in german) what the hell have you done to Sarah!" Germany stopped through a look of shear anger on his face. France screamed like a little girl and hid behind England who stared back in disgust.

"Now calm down chaps there is nothing to fight about. Let's talk about-" a sword appeared two inches away from his face.

"Halt, not another step" Japan said, a look of a true warrior on his face.

An Felinacio clung onto me speaking a mile a minute in Italian. The other two faced the 6, only minutes from tearing each other's throat out.

"wait!" I yelled as they charged at each other.

"KESKESKESKESKESKESKES!" all stopped and looked over to a shadow standing in the rubble that was once the wall.

"How unawesome for all of you to be fighting over one girl" he let out another signature laugh "Now let me show you how to get a-AH" the figure slipped and tumbled down the rubble pile and at my feet. "Well that could have gone better, but I'm still as awesome as ever" he groned.

WHO HAS THE BIGGER EGO, AMERICA OR THIS GUY!

The random albino IS THE WINNER!

All stared at the random figure, but Germany just face palmed. "Bruder what in the hell are you doing her!" the man sat up but instead of answering, stared straight at me. His deep red eyes widened, and a large smile curled around his face. Running his hands through whitish silver hair he leand forward.

"Nice to meet cha~ Names the awesome Prussia"


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! well i finally have gotten chapter 6 done~ it was a pain in the butt for some reason but i got it done. A special thanks to CottonCandy57 my new beta! because come on people. i have the worst grammar in the freaking world. And by the way she is freaking awesome ! Even more then prussia ;) anyways thanks to all for following, favorite, and reviewing ( elizabeta H. Austria, Bemony'n'Menisha, XxFlamingSnowxX, crazysquidgirl, clockworkwolf, Erika Karisawa's New Sidekick, CissyDanger, joselive, a mysterious guest, marie,Tell tale, and 120xion) Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Alright lets recap this. First I find myself in the past with a group of personified countries, then I'm kidnapped by another group of them, and suddenly the wall broke down and Italy came running in, screaming random things, and Germany and Japan were about to rip the other's throats out. Then, all of a sudden a random albino, who supposedly calls himself awesome and has high ego problems, falls down and lands in front of me.

"Pru-Prussia?" I stammered still looking at the really close albino.

"You forgot to put awesome before that, girly," he chuckled. If I wasn't so damn confused, or had a hysterical Italy on me, I probably would have slapped the smirk off his face.

"BRUDER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Germany snarled. Grabbing the albino by the collar, he brought them face to face.

"Talking to a cute girl, what does it look like? Since you are to chicken to. Keskeskeskeskeskes~" Germany tossed him to the ground, and began a long lecture. Something about needing to act like the older sibling for once and that it wasn't like that at all, leaving me to deal with the Italian attached to me.

"Italy," I sighed "I'm alright, can you please let go of me?"

"Are you sure Bella?" he said, tears still sliding down his face.

"Yeah." I giggled. Letting go he slid right next to me, an idiotic grin placed on his face. Glancing over, I noticed that the others had started to fight as well. France was still cowering behind a very ticked off England. Japan, Russia, and China all seemed to be having a stare off and America was laughing like an idiot at Germany and Prussia. Blinking a couple of times, I turned my attention to Italy again.

"Um… Are they always like this?" The smaller Italian looked up with closed eyes.

"Ve~ pretty much!" He began petting a random cat that had appeared in his lap…..Wait what?

"Could this place get any weirder?" I laughed nervously to myself. England jerked his leg to the side, finally freeing himself of France, and faced the other nations.

"Alright, all of you morons stop it this instant!" The fighting and scolding stopped, as every head was turned towards England. "I don't know if any of you gits get this already, but don't you see that we all are arguing over the same girl for the same reason?" A couple of them blinked thoughtfully, before nodding their heads.

"I guess you're right" Japan stated as he sheathed his sword "Well, if it's like that then can't America just get her home now?"

"Wish it was that easy, bro" laughed America "But it's not."

"What do you mean?" inquired Germany. Scratching the back of my head nervously I laughed.

Here we go again.

!ANOTHER EXPLAINATION LATER!

"So let me get this straight, not only did you end up in a totally different country, but also in the past, about 70 years ago?"

"That's right..." I sighed to Germany. We had all gone to the dining room because, well you know. A moment of silence filled the room.

"So how are we supposed to get you back? I mean, it's not like any of England's magic works or anything..." England gave the American a death glare before turning back to me.

"Looks like you're going to be staying with us for a while, love, before we can get you back home."

"Wait a second... WHY YOU?" Germany said. His large form rose, pushing the chair back nearly half way across the room. "She will be staying with us." Japan and Italy nodded their approval.

"Onhonhonhon, I think not," France got into Germany's face, which was odd since he was just cowering away from him ten seconds ago. "The lady," He grinned, "She'll being staying with us."

'Why me' I thought as they began to fight again 'that's it.' My palms slammed loudly against the table, I ground my teeth together, and took a deep breath. I just couldn't take it anymore. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?! YOU'RE LIKE A GROUP OF FREAKING SCHOOL GIRLS!" All of their mouths dropped. Each and every country stared at me, slightly terrified. "Now then," I huffed "Since all of you want me to stay with you, why don't we all just live together or something until I can get back home?"

"You know... That's not half bad of an idea, aru!" China smiled.

"But what about the war?" questioned Prussia. It was his first words since we walked back into the dining room.

"Our bosses can deal with that, for now we can make a short peace treaty between us. Any one disagree?" No one answered. Germany nodded his head. "Alright then it's settled. We'll hold a world meeting in the next couple of days to discuss the matters."

I sighed in relief, at least the fighting finally stopped, and now... wait a second why does it feel like were missing someone?

"CANADA!" I shouted.

"...Who?"

"Forget it!" Bolting for the hall, I went to search the demolished room. I noticed he was right at the wall that had gotten destroyed. A sense of dread began filling me. Sliding to a stop, I leapt for the rubble and began digging.

"OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Pulling him out of the rubble, he gave me a fatigued smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me though, I could have died. Well, not really since I'm a nation, but it's not pleasant." His whisper like voice laughed. Swaying back and forth, he fell down right into me.

"Canada? CANADA!" I shouted while trying to support him.

"Oh... so that's who." I shot the group a death glare. 'Damn idiots, I'm surprised this hasn't happened to him yet.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET A HEALTH KIT OR SOMETHING YOU ASSHOLES!" Jumping, they scattered, looking for anything to help the passed out nation. While in a daze, the Canadian began to see the world in threes.

"Aw maple..."

~A COUPLE DAYS LATER~

After tossing my usual outfit on, I finished brushing my teeth and hair. After the incident with Canada, I never let him out of my sight, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He even told me, in his usual shy way, that it felt nice to be getting all the attention. Of course, I hugged him to death, I couldn't help it! He was just so sweet and kind, unlike some assholes I know... They were all nice, but I was just to ticked off to notice it yet probably. Actually, hanging out with all of them was pretty cool. Most of my days were spent waking up to the smell of Italian, French, Japanese, or Chinese cooking.

You know the saying about a Mothers' homemade meals always being the best? It's a lie, never once did I leave a single scrap of food on my plate at any meal. France seemed to be glad, and even taught me a few things. Though I had to be careful around him... It was quite odd, but I actually talked to him about love and relationships. I still remember telling him that I never had a boyfriend, or fell in love.

"I don't believe you" was his dramatic reply, making me laugh.

I loved talking to Japan because it was always so calming. He would answer questions I would ask about his country without hesitation, and loved to teach me about his culture. The same went with the other countries as well, but the best part was when we would talk about Anime and Manga. Let's just say some pretty interesting conversations came up, as well of the mentioning of Hungary, who he said I would get along well with.

China... I swear he must be a girl in disguise. He had the cutest stuff that even I wanted, and I don't even like PINK GIRLY things. He would also let me hold his panda when talking to me, or if I just asked. I enjoyed cooking with him as well, because it was so much fun, yet I tried to remind myself never to mess up... Both France and him get really serious when it comes to cooking...

Italy had to be one of the funniest people to hang out with. He was such a goof ball, yet so cute. Most of the time he would chat with me about nonsense, or we would pet the neighborhood cats and just relax. Once in a while, though, I would find him drawing. These had to be my favorite times, because I loved seeing Italy draw. They were absolutely beautiful, and he would give me tips about art when doing them.

England was, of course, a gentleman. He, like some of the others, gave me the nickname "love". Of course, he only said it when addressing me most of the time, by the way NEVER LET HIM COOK. Unless you going to commit suicide, I would not recommend it. He just couldn't cook for the life of him. Reading and telling stories? That was another story. I loved to hear him tell me history stories or just read out loud to me. His voice just seemed so mystical, and beleivable that I felt like I was right there in the book or time period. There was one problem though... His imaginary friends... I always found England talking to someone not even there. Especially "Flying Mint Bunny", where the heck he gets the names, I have no clue.

Now America. Yeah, he was an idiot, but he was freaking America! I felt a lot more casual and laid back around him. Sometimes I even found myself looking for the hyper man if I was feeling homesick, he just gave a sense of familiarity. Other than that, he was absolutely hilarious, and my gaming buddy. Though one day he made a bet with me that if he won, I would have to watch a scary movie with him. If I won, he had to stop calling himself a "hero" for the rest of the week... I lost, and I think I peed myself. Though I still have no clue how I woke up in his lap... Yeah...

Russia. How do I explain him? He was like a huge teddy bear you just want to hug, yet stay clear of when he got mad, because he turns into a grizzly. He stuck with the nickname "sunflower", but I liked it. I told him that my favorite flower was a sunflower, and the next day I found a huge bunch of then on my nightstand. He was so sweet and kind, that truthfully, I don't exactly hate Russia but more of his past/present bosses. It was like something in his heart and mind had just cracked one day, and he became like this.

I stretched my stiff arms and hopped down the stairs. At the bottom I met the rest of the group. Today was the world meeting, and I was going to finally meet all the countries.

"Ready sunflower?" Russia smiled genuinely. Another thing I noticed when he smiled at me.

"Yep!" I smiled back. Walking out, we all hopped into the large astrovan (DON'T ASK WHY!) and drove off to the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! Be ready for randomness!**

**Hola chicas y chicos~! Well now I'm sitting in the fandom club, talking about geeky things and hanging with my own people to help me escape my depression, because for some reason people were making fun of my laptop background that was Hetalia... yeah, ANYWAYS! I'm so freaking pumped for Halloween(even though it's over now) and am going to be Alice (or was) after the last two years being the Cheshire and mad hatter! I got three huge candy bars for each outfit~!**

**Ok calm down and get to the point. So hyped up on this stuff and Arizona tea~ anyways thanks to all who reviewed (Fred and George Weasley Twin,** **barrelofsquirrel, More mysterious guests, nekolover3**, **marie, 120xion,** **always run with scissors,** **SeriPhe08,** **elizabeta H. Austria, and clockworkwolf ) and followed, and favorite. HOLY SHIZA! My club just announced the shitiest fan fic contest! So if there is a shitty fan fic on my profile, you know why~ By the way sorry if it's fast in the end I'm so tired of writing this chapter and really wanted to just get to the next. So after all this Enjoy~**

**(AND MAH AWESOMER THAN FRUKING PRUSSIA BETA WOULD LIKE YOU TO LOOK AT HER PROFILEE~!) This message has been brought to you by: CottonCandy57**

**Amy- do it I know you want to ;P**

**AmyXRoseXMoon**

**"Mother of pearl" I whispered, facing the enormous castle-like building I stood in front of with the rest of the nations.**

**"Well stop that gawking and come on, were going to be late!" England grabbed my hand, a smile forming on his lips. America, however, was scowling at the scene, and right before England could escort me into the building, America ran over, snatched my other hand, and tore for it.**

**"AMERICA YOU BLOODY WANKER!"**

**"AHAHAHAHAHA" I couldn't help but begin laughing as well, and as he slowed down he let go of my hand and faced me. "Come on, no way is a hero like me going to be late!"**

**"Well 'hero' maybe you shouldn't have left everyone in the dust and maybe we wouldn't. I'm going to wait for everyone else." I giggled.**

**I sat on one of the benches lined against walls to emphasis my point. Crossing his arms, America gave me a pout. "Fine," he flopped next to me, that childish pout still on his face. I continued to giggle. "Hey Sarah?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"I've talked with Kiku and… He told me something about your family... or something..." America mumbled the last part. I just stared at him and laughed.**

**"It's nothing," I said trying to blow it off. Though, America didn't buy it.**

**"Sarah….I know how it is….to feel trapped and like your family didn't care. I mean, why do you think the revolution happened." I flinched.**

**'The revolution. Now that I think about it….wouldn't it be hard for some of the countries to fight each other after being friends for so long..'**

**"Then you would understand why I don't want to talk about it." I said. Brown hair fell into my eyes, hiding my eyes. Tears threaten to spill but I held them in.**

**"Yes, and I also know how hard it is to hold it in as well... Sarah, we just want to help."**

**"I-I" I tried to form the words, but my lips just didn't move. My body trembled slightly. Why, I really didn't know. Maybe it was that I had finally found friends, or that the thought of my past scared me even more.**

**"Oi! Alfred!" It was Germany and the others, and England looked like he was about to start WW3….Oh wait.**

**"Finally" America smiled. Standing up as the atmosphere around him completely changed. "Now come on, everyone is waiting.**

**"Noooo I didn't think so you-" England was cut off by France's hand. "Now, now lets not start fighting Angleterre" He just let out a few grunts and stomped back down the hall.**

**"Ugh, my stomach..." complained Japan.**

**"Let's just get out of here and to the meeting." sighed Germany. They all followed after England with me trailing in the back. A million thoughts swirled within my mind. 'Maybe America was right, maybe I do need to tell them. What would they think though? Would they think I was weird because I had no friends, and my dreams?' Fear blossomed inside me. 'What if they decide to abandon me like everyone else? What if-'**

**"Finally! Now we can get this meeting started!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. Snapping out of my daydream I noticed I had walked into a large room filled with people. I noticed the voice belonged to it a tall blond dressed in a green military outfit. Slung around his shoulder was a shot gun.**

**'Switzerland?' I thought, based on his accent and looks. A small girl next to him looked at me shyly. I smiled and waved, making her do the same. 'so cute~'**

**"Who's that big bruder? She looks very nice!" the small girl indicated to the other. A blush formed against my face.**

**"Not sure," he snarled "But she's probably the reason we're all here."**

**"Well I still like her!" 'way to cute! Too bad her brother is an ass.'**

**"Liechtenstein! What have I told you about trusting people based on their appearance!" The girl just cocked her head to the side. Drawing my attention away from the two I noticed the million eyes on me. I took a step and hid behind China who just laughed at my reaction.**

**"What, is Miss Sarcasm now shy?" chuckled England. I only popped out to shoot him a dirty look and hid once again.**

**"So is she the reason we were called here or not?" Another man with golden hair and violet eyes stated. He wore a black and purple sort of sailor uniform, with an upside down golden cross in his hair as well as a hat of the same color of his outfit. Next to him was another boy with silverfish blond hair and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, brown trench coat, brown dress pants, and…..was that a puffin on his shoulder?!**

**"Yes that would be correct, but not in a bad way," Germany answered "Now let's get this meeting started." The other nations began sitting in their seats leaving me alone.**

**"Here you can come sit on my lap, sunflower." Russia said appearing out of thin air. I let out a small eep and tried to deny the offer politely. Of course that never works. I had turned tomato red after getting situated. A few worried and apologetic looks were thrown towards me, especially from three cowering nations who looked like they were about to pass out by the sight. Were they all really scared of him? Russia was always so nice to me, I never really understood why everyone was so scared of him.**

**Germany stood up and began addressing the group. "Now then, you all know why we called you here today."**

**"For a temporary peace treaty, right?" smiled a blond haired blue eyed boy…..or was he a man? DAMN I COULD NEVER TELL!**

**"That's right Finland-San, As Germany-San was saying a couple days ago, Me, Italy-San, and Germany-San found a girl washed up on the beach, who had no clue on how she got there." Cue all eyes landing on me. I sunk deeper against Russia who just smiled evilly at the others.**

**"Of course before we could help her get home, she was kidnapped." Growled Germany, who was glaring at the Allies.**

**"But we figured out that not only did she end up on a completely different country but also that she somehow ended up in the past, aru." Stated china.**

**"How bought you introduce yourself, love." England suggested seeing the tension already forming.**

**I stood shakily up and faced the crowed. "Uhm Hi? My name is Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I tried to sit back down but they wouldn't allow me.**

**"Holla chica!" smiled a tan brown haired man with olive green eyes. "Me llamo spain, es un placer conocerte?" I smiled politely back.**

**"El placer es mío (Author Note-somehow I know this is wrong in some degree but I don't have my Spanish book on me.)**

**"Tu hablas espanol?" he asked.**

**"Si, un poco." I laughed a little of the nervousness fading away. The Spaniard's grin reached from ear to ear.**

**"See, she's smart too!" said Liechtenstein.**

**"Don't be fooled, she's just another stupid American like Alfred." An eyebrow twitched as I glared at him from the corner of my eye.**

**"Du weißt schon. Es ist Arschlöcher wie du, dass piss mich die Hölle aus." I growled. Whenever someone made fun of me just based off stereotypes they weren't going to get away without a word or two. His mouth dropped in awe. "Maybe I should just call you trigger happy from now on because you're Switzerland."**

**"And you speak German?" Liechtenstein's eyes lit up.**

**"Ve~ that's not the only ones, she speaks 12 in total!" cheered Italy "Bella is so smart~!"**

**Now I had everyone gaping. My moment of pride faded back to shyness. I stared at my feet shuffling them slightly. "Yeah, but I'm not very fluent."**

**"So let me get this straight," began Blondy with the cross "You want to create a peace treaty so we can help this girl get back home in her own time period?"**

**"That's right." answered Japan. silence.**

**"Well I'm in!" cheered Spain. The others gave skeptical looks. "Oh come on, it will be fun. Who would leave such a cute girl to fend for herself?" he looked at me and gave another bright smile. Walking over, he clapped my hands together in his. "Let's work together from now on, alright Chica?"**

**"Y-yeah!" I let my own lips break into a smile. "So, Uhm, should I just call you Spain, or..?"**

**"Haha! You can call me Antonio! Spain is way to formal me, amiga!" patting my back he continued to laugh.**

**"We never said we weren't going to help!" snapped Blondy with the cross as he dragged puffin boy with him. "Name's Norway, but call me Lukas, and this is my brother Iceland, also known as Emil." Three others came up, one having tall spikey blond hair.**

**"Hello, name's Finland! But you can call me Tino if you like!" smiled the smaller blond.**

**" 'm Sweden, or Berwald if y' like" followed a scary taller blond. (man how many blonds were there going to be!)**

**"Yo! Denmark, also known as Matthias. Nice to mea'ch ya!" Spiky smiled obnoxiously. I looked at the three with a smile plastered to my face.**

**"So you're the Nordic five right? The pleasure's all mine!" I said. Reaching out to shake each of their hands, I turned the see three others. It was the small sandy blond boy, the man with the glasses, and the Brunette who gave me the horrified look when I sat in Russia's lap.**

**"H-hi, it's a pl-pleasure to me-meet you miss. My na-names Latvia or Ravis if you'd like..." From the corner of my eye I saw Russia give a childish yet dangerous smile. 'Wait a second…..OF COURSE! THE BALTIC STATES' I thought mentally face palming myself. That's why they looked so terrified. He stood only an inch shorter than me.**

**"Of course, and you don't have to look like I'm going to kill you. I swear I won't bite" I laughed trying to lighten the mood up. Luckily the boy's face began to brighten as he nodded his head. The other two came up without reached hands.**

**"Estonia miss, or Eduard"**

**"And I'm Lithuania, also known as Toris" smiled the brunette. I shook both their hands as well.**

**"HEY! HEY! BELLA!" Italy shouted running up as well "I like you to meet my Frattelo Romano." Another Italian was in tow shouting incoherent cuss words**

**"Lovino~"Antino smiled. (Man does he smile a lot.)**

**"SHUT UP IDIOTA!" he snapped, before turning to me "It's nice to meet you, bella!" I stared in awe at the sudden mood change. Before I could say hello back a hand tapped my shoulder.**

**"Oi! Girly, you have to meet the awesome me's family as well!" Prussia finished it with a signature laugh. Behind him was trigger happy, his sweet sister, a man with a beauty mark below his lip and an odd cowlick like America's, and a woman in a green dress. "This is Switzerland/Vash, Liechtenstein/Lili, Austria/Roderich, and Hungary/ Elizabeta."**

**"It's so great to meet another girl" Elizabeta sang. Lili nodded her head in agreement.**

**"Right Ukraine?" Lili asked a silver-blond haired girl. 'HOLY SHIZA ARE THOSE HER-!'**

**"Of course! As you know I'm Ukraine or Katyusha. Russia is my little brother, and we also have a sister named Belarus or Natalia." She turned around her…..you know…bounced….I can't believe those are even real!**

**"Y-yeah…..It's great to-"**

**"Wait aru! You still haven't or family!" China snatched me away and towards another group of people with Japan. "This is Taiwan/Lin Yi Ling, Korea/Im Yong Soo., Hong Kong/Wang Jia Long, and of course Japan."**

**"Then there's my friends Greece/Heracles, Turkey/Sadiq, and Egypt/Gupta."Japan said in a much calmer manner.**

**"Nice to meet you all!" I quickly said. Truthfully, I didn't want to meet another person, it was already overwhelming. Watching all the smiling faces and happy eyes, it made my heart warm at the very sight. I could get used to this.**

**"So…..What should we do first?" I asked. Everyone had made their ways back to their seats. They look at each other with confused looks. "I'm guessing that you have no clue…" I sighed.**

**"Well, I guess we can start with were you'll staying for the time being." England began "I'm more then willing to let you stay with me." And cue a riot…..**

**"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO STAY WITH YOU" everyone yelled . The room was filled with cuss words, 20 different languages, shouting, and insults from everyone. Well almost everyone.**

**"How do you guys cope with this" I asked the other four girls. Lin, and Lili giggled as Katyusha stared in horror.**

**"We're woman, it just comes naturally…Plus I have a frying pan to beat Francis and Gilbert senselessly." Smiled Hungary. On cue she pulled out a very menacing skillet. Remind me to never mess with her.**

**"Gilbert?" I questioned.**

**"That's Prussia's human name. You should use them now that were friends." Katyusha answered. I nodded my head in agreement then felt a slight tug on my sleeve.**

**"Umm… I just wanted to apologize for big bruder's attitude earlier. He's not used to being around new people." Lili said shyly.**

**"Ha, ha, ha it's alright! I'm just glad someone still likes me." Her eyes lit up once again. Her small arms wrapped around me embracing me into a hug.**

**"Of course, let's be great friends from now on."**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"YOU'RE TO FREAKING CUTE!" I squealed, practically squeezing her to death.**

**"Aw~ I can't help it!" squealed Lin as well. Suddenly we all were in a great big hug. We could have stayed like that for hours if it wasn't cut short. A chair flew through the air hitting the wall inches away from our heads. Five heads shot up towards the still fighting group.**

**"….We should"**

**"Stop them….Probably" finished Mathew.**

**"…..EH!" the other girls screeched.**

**"Hey Matt~!" I chimed. "Now as we were saying..." Walking towards the table, I jumped on top of it. I scanned the arguing group. Taking a deep breath I placed my thumb and pointing finger in my mouth, letting out a loud whistle. "ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN!" the fighting ceased, the attention now on me. Hopping back down, I snatched a stick from one of the many potted plants and began snapping it into several pieces. "So, since none of you can decide this is what we're going to do, I have several sticks of various sizes. The person with the largest one, I will stay with first. Therefore, the smaller the stick gets the more you have to wait until I stay with you. Got it? Not that I understand why any of you want me to go so badly."**

**Everyone gave each other a glance before nodding their heads. "Let's do this then."**

**10 Minutes later~^.^**

**"So I guess you'll be staying with me first after all, love." England smirked. A cocky aurora surrounded the Brit as he earned many glares.**

**The order went like this. Arthur, Yao/family, Ludwig/Feliciano/Kiku, Antonio/Lovino, Alfred/Matthew, the Nordic five, Ivan/Baltic states/Sisters, Francis, and finally Gilbert/Elizabeta/Roderich/Trigger Happy/Lili.**

**"Fine I guess that's fair," Huffed France "But why do I have to be so far down the list?!"**

**"Because your luck just wasn't with you, chap!" laughed England. France gripped the other by the neck. As the two rolled on the ground, we all laughed, America being the loudest.**

**Well, here we go again.**


End file.
